Pulling Him Out, Dragging Her In
by xoxoWishICouldSparklexoxo
Summary: Girl next door Bella has a crush on her mysterious neighbour Edward Cullen. The group have the summer alone, what will happen? Can Bella find out Edward's horrible past? Can he let her in? AH CANNON COUPLES BxE AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**(A/N): Hi! WICS here! I came up with this story while I was showering and then I planned it at about half past one in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I swear Fanfiction is giving me slight insomnia! Fell asleep at about three though. Anyways, enjoy! Btw, this is an AH story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just take the characters and do whatever with them! In my stories of course…**

Bella's POV

"BELLA GET UP! IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAY! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" My so called best friend Alice Brandon shouted at me.

"Ugh, go away Alice!" I moaned. I did sometimes wonder if Alice knew of the concept of a lie-in.

"No! We need to go to the mall! I haven't got a bikini yet for when we go to Florida!" Alice yelled as I heard her trudge up the stairs to my bedroom. I lived with my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan, in a fairly big house in the village of Forks. It was always raining there and we barely got any sunny days.

"ALICE! We can't go shopping! My cousins are coming today remember?" I shouted back at her. Alice's face went in to deep thought and then she groaned.

"Great. That's just great. I had everything planned for us today!" Alice stomped her foot and started to pout. I laughed and got up.

"Look, we have the whole summer. All our parents are on that cruise, so my parents suggested that they could come and stay here. Don't worry, they're our age." I told her as I hunted through my wardrobe for something to wear. Alice pushed me out of the way and had a look inside, wrinkling her nose as she did.

"Okay, you seriously need to go shopping. Here, wear these." She said as she handed me some jeans and a blue t-shirt. I took them and went in to my en suite.

"When are they coming then?" Alice called to me as I changed and brushed my teeth.

"In half an hour I think. About that, can you dial down the craziness? I'd rather you made a good impression. I haven't seen them in years; I don't want to scare them off with my best friend." I called as I came out. Alice nodded her head in approval.

"I always make a good impression! They get charmed by my cuteness!" Alice said smugly. I giggled as I sat down beside her.

"What do you want to do until they get here?" I asked her.

"I'm going to do your hair." Alice said as she swivelled me round so she could access my long brown hair.

I was nothing in looks compared to Alice. I had brown eyes and hair, she had jet black, short, pixie-like hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was graceful and I couldn't walk along a flat surface without finding something to trip over.

"Fine. Curl it or something, please?" I pleaded. I hated it when she liked to play Bella Barbie.

Sure enough, half an hour later the doorbell rang. We jumped up, squealed and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see two beautiful people standing there.

"Rosalie! Jasper! How are you?" I said as I hugged Rose and waved at Jasper who was holding two suitcases.

"We're fine thanks Bella. Bit tired from the flight and the drive but otherwise great." Rose said as she stepped in the door. I motioned for her to go through to the living room and Jasper and I followed her. Alice shut the door and skipped in as well.

"Who's this little lady then?" Jasper asked as he looked at Alice who blushed slightly as he said it.

"My name's Alice, I'm Bella's best friend. It's nice to meet you two!" Alice said as she bounced up and down slightly. Rose shook her hand but Jasper kissed it. Alice's blush deepened.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms." I said as I moved to lead them upstairs but I was stopped by Rose pulling on my arm.

"Who are they?" She asked in an awed voice as she pointed out the window.

"They are the Cullen's. The big ones Emmett, he's on the football team and also a player when it comes to girls. The other one is Edward. He is very friendly but he's really mysterious. He was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. No one knows why he was though." Alice said as she stood looking next to us.

I had a HUGE crush on Edward. He hung around with our group of friends but I didn't really talk to him. He had bronze, messy hair and emerald green eyes. When I looked at them I always felt like I could swim in them.

Edward's past was a mystery though; he came to Forks a couple of years ago. He hung around Emmett a lot in high school and then this past year of being at Seattle Uni. Nearly all of our little group got accepted there.

"Bella? Hello? Are you in there?" Alice said as she waved a hand in front of my face. I jumped and turned around, blushing of course.

"Oh, right bedrooms. Up here." I said. We went up the stairs and I showed them the rooms. Rose got the purple room and Jasper got the blue one.

"Well, I think that Emmett Cullen is hot to be honest." Rose exclaimed as she unpacked with Alice and I helping her.

"Good luck with trying to go out with him. He is a serious player; I think nearly all the girls on campus have been out with him apart from us two. We are just his friends." I explained as we finished putting things away. We all moved back and fell back on the bed.

"I think I could change that. My last boyfriend was like that. I changed him but found out that he was actually pretty clingy. I dumped him but he wouldn't leave me alone, I had to get Jasper to threaten him!" Rose laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be…" I said to myself as we went downstairs to see. I opened the door to see Emmett Cullen leaning against the wall.

"Hi Bella! I just came by to see if you and Alice want to come to the party we're having over at ours. We figured we would have at least one while our parent's are away." Emmett said mischievously.

"Sure that sounds great! Do you mind if I bring my cousins with me? They've only just got here." I asked. Emmett looked behind me and saw Rose standing there. His jaw slightly dropped and Alice and I tried to stifle our giggles. He shook his head and turned back to me.

"Uh, sure. The more the better! Well, see you later, around eight." Emmett said as he started to walk away.

"Yeah that's fine. See you later!" I called. He waved and went up his drive and through the door.

"Well, looks like we have four hours to get ready girls! Let's go!" Alice declared as she pulled us up the stairs.

Oh crap, more Bella Barbie.

**Well how did you like it? So, Alice is Bella's best friend, Jasper and Rosalie are her cousins and Emmett and Edward are the neighbours. This is mainly an Edward and Bella story but I will do the others' romances… REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

**(A/N): Hiya! Thank you to the four people who alerted and made faves. But please can you review? It really helps when I'm thinking about what to do next and really what you think of my story. So last chapter we found out that everyone's parents are on a cruise, Rosalie and Jasper are here and Emmett invited them to a party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. After putting this so many times, I'm not so sure if I own anything…**

Bella's POV

Alice and Rose were getting on really well; they seemed to love to share stories over when they gave me makeovers before. Rose loved playing Bella Barbie, I was hoping she wouldn't and would get me out of it in the future. I had no such luck.

"Wow Bella! You look hot! You're going to knock 'em dead tonight girl!" Alice complimented as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a purple dress that was like a tube; it had no straps, it was quite tight and went down to just above my knees. Not me at all really, I preferred floral or plain flowy dresses. Alice had curled my hair into loose curls and Rose had given me bright purple and silver glittery eyes.

Rose was wearing a little black dress that barely covered her butt and Alice had a cute, ra ra style, yellow dress that flowed out to her knee. She had her hair in flicks all over the place and Rosalie had straightened hers. I had to admit, we did look pretty hot.

"Come on I wanna see Emmett! Move your little pixie butt!" Rosalie shouted at Alice. She was still making sure her makeup was alright even though we had said it was fine millions of times.

"Ok, ok! Keep your panties on!" Alice said as we practically dragged her out the room. We could already hear them music blaring from the Cullen's' mansion. Jasper was waiting for us in the living room so he got up and said we looked beautiful. I locked the door behind us and we made our way over to the party.

"Bella! You made it! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Emmett exclaimed as soon as we stepped foot in the door.

"Of course we made it! I promised you didn't I. Well, these are my cousins Rosalie and Jasper Hale." I said as I pointed to them. Emmett shook Jasper's hand and kissed Rose's like Jasper had done with Alice. Rosalie giggled and went slightly pink.

"Rosalie, would you like to come meet some people?" Emmett asked her. Rose nodded, took his arm and started to walk away. Alice and I burst out laughing when Rose mouthed over her shoulder 'HOT!'

"Let's go get some drinks. Shall we?" He said as he also offered an arm to Alice. She took it and grabbed my arm to drag me with her.

We found the table nestled in the corner. I didn't want to get trashed that night so I just had a coke. I had no idea what Alice and Jasper picked as I was staring intently at the beautiful boy leaning against the wall.

"Hi Edward, great party! How are you?" I asked as I stood beside him. He jumped when he heard me and smiled down at me.

"Hello Bella. I'm, fine, you? You look beautiful by the way." I blushed and shoved his arm playfully, when I touched it an electric current shot up my arm so I pulled my hand away quickly.

"I'm doing great thanks," _Now that I'm next to you,_ I added mentally. "Are you glad it's finally the summer?"

"Of course, I was staring to think the term would never end! I saw a couple of people come in with you who are they?"

"Oh, they are my cousins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're staying with me as our parents are on that cruise thingy. What are you doing this summer?"

"Nothing really, just relaxing and recovering from the school year. You?" I was about to reply but I was interrupted by an angry looking Mike Newton.

"Cullen, I want to talk to you." He demanded. I was slightly taken aback by his furious tone. His friend Tyler Crowley was behind him and so was a few of the football team. Edward nodded and said excuse me to me. I nodded ad smiled.

They went upstairs so I decided to find Alice and Rose. They were dancing away to the music and when they saw me, they waved frantically for me to go over there. _What the hell, _I thought.

We danced and giggled for most of the night. The clock stroke midnight and the party was still going strong. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey baby, want to come talk to me for a while?" Mike slurred. I grimaced and shook him off.

"No thanks, Mike." I smiled and walked away only to be grasped by the hand.

"Oh come on, sugar. Don't be like that." He said to me in what he thought was probably a seductive voice which came out sounding awful.

"Leave me alone Mike!" I said as I ran off and up the stairs. I didn't know my way around but I just wanted to get away from him.

I went in to the first door I saw only to see Edward lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

**Ooooo! So Edward is in a bad way and Mike is disgusting! We always knew he was yucky anyway. By football I mean American football. I'm English so it gets complicated. PLEASE REVIEW! Check out my other stories as well ;D **


	3. Chapter 3: Cleaning up

**(A/N): Hi, thank you to the people who put this story on alert and faved it! Only got one review though :( *puts Puss in Boots face on* Please review! Anyways, so last chapter Bella found Eddie boy on the floor bleeding! I bet you can guess who it was… Btw, there will be some EPOV; I will do it every few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Now leave me alone to sob and cry about it. *sob*SEE?**

Bella's POV

There were shattered beer bottles all around him, pieces cutting into his face. I carefully walked to him so I didn't cut myself as well.

I moved some bigger bits out of the way so I could get on my knees next to him. I was panicking inside but I was trying to remain calm.

"Edward?" I whispered. He didn't move at all.

"Edward? You need to wake up!" I said a little louder, pushing his shoulder slightly. The electric current shot up my arm again but I didn't care.

"Edward! Please wake up!" I whimpered, shaking him by his arms this time. He hadn't stirred at all.

"EDWARD! Oh, please don't be dead! Don't be dead!" I cried as I buried my face in his shirt, crying. Then he moved.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" I shouted as I hugged his stomach.

"Ugh, what the hell happened? And sorry, but could you stop squeezing me? I appreciate your concern but my side hurts." He said groggily as he tried to sit up. I blushed and let him go, suddenly finding my hands extremely interesting.

"I thought you were dead for a minute there." I said as I looked up sheepishly into his emerald eyes. He laughed slightly but stopped as it was obviously hurting him. I was still extremely worried and in panic mode.

"Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? Is there something I can do?" I said, slightly flustered as my hands fluttered uselessly toward him. He smiled slightly.

"Well, first you can help me get up and no I really don't want an ambulance. Especially as my father is away on the cruise." He said hoarsely. **(A/N: Alice's, Bella's, the Cullen's and the Hales' parents are on the cruise together.)**

I got up and put my arms under his so that I could pull him up. I just managed to get him up and he put his arm around my shoulders and I held on to his hands.

"My bathroom is through there." He whispered in my ear. I slightly shivered at his velvety voice and helped him hobble through the door he pointed out.

I sat him down on the floor and asked him which cupboard had first aid stuff. He nodded to one beside the shower, so I opened it to find everything I needed.

I set it on the counter and made my way towards Edward who was watching me. I knelt down and examined his face, he didn't need stitches thankfully. The cuts just needed to be cleaned out and have plasters put on.

"Do you know who did this to you?" I asked softly as I cleaned a particularly large gash on his forehead.

"No, I was drunk. I still am a bit, it's gonna really hurt in the morning I think." He said grimacing. I laughed a bit at his expression.

"Shouldn't drink a lot then if you can't handle the morning after the party!" I said still giggling slightly. He chuckled and it was the most musical sound I had ever heard.

"Hey! I'm all man; of course I can handle a hangover!" He said as I put a plaster on the gash.

"Right, stay here I'm going to get some coffee for you so you can sober up." I announced as I cleared the stuff away. I marched out of the bathroom and went downstairs. The party had ended and people were stumbling their way out.

I found the kitchen and made the coffee. I started to think about who would do such a thing to Edward. I kept on thinking about it as I staggered drowsily up the stairs to him.

When I opened the door, I found Edward lying across his bed on his back, asleep. I sighed at how beautiful he looked even when he was sleeping. Moving toward the bed, I set down the coffee on his bedside table.

I stared down at him and smiled sleepily. He looked so peaceful. I yawned and bent over him, kissed his cheek and whispered a goodnight. I was so tired that I flopped down on to his sofa and fell asleep straight away.

Dreaming of bronze, messy hair and sparkling, green eyes.

**Sorry! I know its short but next chapter shall be longer as we get Eddie's POV! His feelings for Bella and maybe who beat him up at the party… NOW REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews = Cookies, chocolate and Jasper… = YUM!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Bella

**(A/N): Hi! So now we get Edward's POV of the last few days including how he feels about Bella and the party as I said in the last chapter. Oh and thank you to all the people who made the story a fave, but why not put it on alert or review? I'm not desperate, just like reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

EDWARD'S POV! (Finally...)

Bella Swan. That was the name that went through my head every day. Those big, innocent, brown eyes and her long, chocolate brown hair. Some said she was pretty, I said she was beautiful. I had thought about her nearly all the time ever since her first day when she walked in to the cafeteria.

It was a shame I was so wrong for her. She was the sweet, 'girl next door' type, which was pretty ironic as she was my neighbour, and I was dark and twisted. No one knew my past properly they just knew my parents were dead so I was adopted by my God parents. I put up a pretty good show, being friendly to everyone when really I loathed myself ever since _it_ happened.

"I wonder whose car that is…" Emmett said as we drove down our street to the house.

"What car?" I asked, completely confused.

"In Bella's driveway." He pointed to her house and I looked. Sure enough, there was a shiny, blue Ford truck behind Bella's rusty, red Chevy. My mind immediately started to think about who it was. Could it be a boyfriend? Relatives? Friends?

Emmett swung in to park on our driveway, rambling on about the party we were having that night. We had just been out shopping for the drinks and food. We opened the doors and got out; Emmett popped the boot so that we could unload it.

I snuck a glance over at Bella's house and I saw three girls standing in front of the window watching Emmett and I. It was Bella, obviously, Alice Brandon and a tall, blonde girl I didn't recognise. A blonde guy came up behind them as well; they must have been the owners of the blue truck.

I sighed thinking about Bella again and carried the bags inside the house. I set them down in the kitchen and trudged upstairs to wait it out until the party. I grabbed my iPod and lounged across my sofa.

A few hours later I heard the doorbell, people were starting to arrive. I groaned, pulled my earphones out and got up. I dragged myself down the stairs and put on my fake smile to greet our friends.

All the guests arrived about an hour later; I was standing in the corner of the room, not really wanting to socialize much. I looked over to the door and saw Bella, Alice and the two blondes standing there talking and laughing with Emmett.

He pulled the girl away and Alice and Bella burst into laughter for some reason. They stopped, Alice took the guy's arm and she grabbed Bella with her other hand. She nearly toppled over but somehow remained upright.

They were making their way through the crowd over towards me; Bella looked up and saw me watching her. She blushed as per usual and smiled.

The three of them grabbed drinks and I looked away.

"Hi Edward, great party! How are you?" I jumped when she spoke and looked down to find her smiling and standing next to me. I smiled back. She looked wonderful; she was wearing a simple purple, strapless dress that went down to her knees. It looked rather tight but she didn't look uncomfortable at all.

"Hello Bella. I'm, fine, you? You look beautiful by the way." She blushed and shoved my arm playfully, when she touched it an electric current shot up my arm, she obviously felt it as well as she jerked her hand away.

"I'm doing great thanks," She replied. "Are you glad it's finally the summer?" She asked taking a sip of her drink

"Of course, I was staring to think the term would never end! I saw a couple of people come in with you who are they?"

"Oh, they are my cousins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're staying with me as our parents are on that cruise thingy. What are you doing this summer?" _Ah, _I thought, _so they're her cousins... _I was relieved that Jasper wasn't in fact her boyfriend.

"Nothing really, just relaxing and recovering from the school year. You?" I said, she was about to respond but she was interrupted by a furious Mike Newton. I despised him; he was always talking about Bella like she was an object, not a human being.

"Cullen, I want to talk to you." He demanded. I nodded warily and said excuse me to Bella, she nodded and smiled again.

"Somewhere private, too." Mike added bitterly from behind me. I then noticed Tyler and some of the football team following him with beer bottles in their hands as I led them upstairs to the landing.

"Ok, what's up?" I said.

"What's up? Bella Swan is what's up. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? She's _mine _remember?" He spat as he moved closer to me, I started to get angry then.

"Bella is NOT an object Mike, she is a person and you certainly don't deserve her. How many times has she turned you down now?" I spat back. He growled and punched me in the face. I stumbled back.

"I warned you, did I not? This is what happens when you mess with me," He snarled, he looked at the guys behind him and jerked his head towards me. They came closer and started to punch and kick me. I fell back against my bedroom door and tumbled down the step.

They laughed and punched me a few more times, I realised I was actually quite drunk. I wondered what Emmett put in my drinks.

"Enough guys, I think he's learned his lesson now." Mike said as he smirked at me. Then he snatched an empty beer bottle of Tyler and threw it down at me. It cut my face and because Mike did it, the others did too.

Mike kicked me one more time and I blacked out.

"Edward?" The voice whispered, it sounded like an angel.

"Edward? You need to wake up!" The angel spoke louder then, starting to cry.

"Edward! Please wake up!" It whimpered, shaking my arms but I couldn't move. Suddenly I recognised the angelic voice, Bella.

"EDWARD! Oh, please don't be dead! Don't be dead!" She cried, burying her face into my stomach, _She cares, _I thought amazed. I wanted to wipe away her tears and stop her worrying so I tried extremely hard to move. It worked.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" She shouted as she hugged me. I tried not to wince and found my voice.

"Ugh, what the hell happened? And sorry, but could you stop squeezing me? I appreciate your concern but my side hurts." I said groggily as I tried to sit up. She withdrew her arms and looked down at her hands, blushing slightly.

"I thought you were dead for a minute there." She said as she looked up from her lap, piercing my heart with her wide brown eyes. I laughed but found it hurt. Her eyes went impossibly wider.

"Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance? Is there something I can do?" She said, slightly flustered as her hands fluttered toward me. I smiled.

"Well, first you can help me get up and no I really don't want an ambulance. Especially as my father is away on the cruise." I said hoarsely.

She got up and put her arms under mine so that she could help me up. I managed to get up and put my arm around her shoulders and her little hands held on to mine.

"My bathroom is through there." I whispered in her ear, she shivered for some reason and I limped with her to the bathroom.

She sat me down on the floor and asked me which cupboard had the first aid things. Our house was always well stocked because Carlisle was a doctor. I nodded to the one beside the shower, she went over and opened it and started to take stuff out.

She put it on the counter and made her way towards me. She knelt down and examined my face. I was praying that I didn't need stitches.

"Do you know who did this to you?" She asked softly as she cleaned a particularly large gash on my forehead.

"No, I was drunk. I still am a bit, it's gonna really hurt in the morning I think." I lied; well the first part was a lie. Second part wasn't. I think she laughed at the grimace plastered on my face.

"Shouldn't drink a lot then if you can't handle the morning after the party!" She said still giggling slightly. I chuckled, realising her laugh was the most musical thing I had ever heard.

"Hey! I'm all man; of course I can handle a hangover!" I said as she put a plaster on the gash.

"Right, stay here I'm going to get some coffee for you so you can sober up." She commanded as she chucked things away and put the first aid stuff back in the cupboard.

She walked out of the room and I decided to get up. I pushed myself up using the wall and hobbled over to the side of my bed. I then turned around and fell back on to the soft duvet, half asleep.

I heard the door open and Bella walk in. She sighed for some reason and put the coffee I assumed on the bedside table. I felt her stand behind me but I was too sleepy to open my eyes. What happened next surprised me, I felt her hair brush my face and she kissed my cheek, then she said goodnight.

I could still feel the tingling on my cheek as I heard her shuffle around. There was a small thump and my eyes snapped open. I sat up, looked around the room and realised the thump was Bella falling on to my sofa. She was already sleeping, breathing deeply. I fell back down and closed my eyes again.

"Edward." This time I sat up so fast my head spun. I looked at her, she was still asleep. She had said my name. I smiled and wondered why. I fell asleep mid thought.

Dreaming of long, brown hair and innocent, chocolate eyes.

**Phew! Longest chapter yet! I suppose EPOV will always be pretty long. Did you like the end? I thought it was sweet! What did YOU think though? REVIEW! Reviews = Muffins with Jasper in the middle… *wipes drool off face***


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**(A/N): Hello, bonjour and hola! So we found out who beat up Edward, Mike Newton and his friends. I can't stand him, he's like a leech! Although he is quite OOC in this story. This chappy has the whole group in it so enjoy! WARNING: Bella's nightmare is a little dark…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Meh. I can still dream about Jasper without her knowing…**

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling extremely stiff, not remembering where I was. When I turned over I fell on to the floor. It was carpet which didn't really give me a hint as to where I was. My head was all fuzzy but one word sprung to the front of my mind.

"Edward." I whispered as I sat up straight to see him sprawled across his bed, snoring softly.

I knew I needed to leave so I got up and walked over to where my shoes were and slipped them on. I was still wearing my purple dress and I could only imagine the mess my hair was probably in but I didn't care.

Looking around my surroundings I noticed a door that went out to his balcony, I also noted that my window was opposite. I remembered the lattice fencing that was against the wall of the mansion, I thought that it would be quite easy to climb down.

I crept towards the balcony door, trying extremely hard to be quiet and NOT trip. I failed miserably. The next thing I knew, I had tripped over thin air and landed on the soft carpet with a low thud.

"Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward sitting up with an amused expression on his face. My face got hot and I smiled weakly before I picked myself off the floor.

"Ugh, I feel like crap. My head feels like I have drums playing inside it." Edward moaned as he lay back down. I just stood their, feeling very helpless and awkward. It was another minute before he spoke again.

"You weren't actually going to climb down my balcony, were you?" He said, looking over at me. If I thought that my face was red I must have looked like a tomato by then.

"Yeah, I kinda was." I said as I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" It was a dumb question but I had to ask.

"As I just said, like crap," He said as he stared at me. "You?"

"Um, I'm ok, I suppose. Can you remember who beat you up?"

"Nope. Still nothing. I wonder what Emmett put in my drinks…" he said in thought. I laughed at that and realised how cute he looked when he was concentrating. I then realised the time.

"Well, I better be going… do you… I mean…" I said blushing.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked looking at me with an odd expression.

"Could you help me climb down the balcony?" I blurted out, blushing even deeper. He chuckled and nodded. He took my hand and led me to the door and opened it.

"I'll climb down first and then if you fall I'll be able to catch you, okay?" Edward said.

"Yeah that's fine. Knowing me I might well fall." I laughed. He laughed and shook his head. He then swung his leg over the low glass wall and carefully stepped on to the lattice fence.

Edward climbed down easily and told me I'd be fine, I wasn't so sure. I copied what he did but of course being me, my foot slipped from the fence and I fell back. Landing on top of Edward.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I gushed as I scrambled to my feet and looked at him. He slowly got up and brushed himself off.

"I told you I'd fall!" I pointed out as he stared at me, again I blushed. He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled at me.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Nothing's broken." He said flashing his perfect crooked smile that made my brain turn to mush.

"Err… Um… I'll just, um, go inside now." I said closing my eyes so that I couldn't see him and form a coherent sentence.

"Ok, see you around Bella." He said smiling down at me softly. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Bye." I breathed as he turned around and lithely scaled the fence to go back inside his house.

As I walked inside my own house I realised how much I liked Edward. Too much. I thought about my only other relationship and shuddered severely. No one knew about James, well apart from my parents.

I had reminded myself for ages that Edward wasn't anything like James. Edward was perfect, kind, concerned for me, beautiful of course, the list could go on and on. James was so sweet and nice to me at first, but it soon turned into a nightmare.

Suddenly realising I was exhausted; I traipsed up the stairs and fell on my bed. A nightmare overcame me as soon as I shut my weary eyes.

I was in a dark forest, where it was I couldn't tell. James was in front of me, looking at me angrily. He took a step forward and of course I took one back. He snarled and pushed me to the ground. He loomed over me menacingly, with a knife in his hand. I screamed and tried to get away but I backed in to a tree.

James smirked and gripped the weapon in his hand tighter, I trembled. He lunged for me and stabbed me in the side. I howled in pain and screamed for Edward. He didn't come and James kept stabbing.

"You'll always be mine, remember?" He laughed cruelly. He disappeared, leaving me to die, still screaming for Edward to save me. He never came.

"BELLA!"

I woke up from being shaken vigorously by someone. I screamed and fought against them.

"Bella! It's me, Edward!" When I heard his name I stopped thrashing and opened my crying eyes. Everyone was standing there looking at me in shock as I cried silently, curling in to a ball.

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice asked me "What's wrong? We came in here because you started screaming and calling Edward's name. Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded, unable to find my voice. Sitting up shakily, I glanced around the room. Jasper and Emmett were standing in the doorway looking over the drama, Edward was to my left looking extremely worried, Alice was on my right eyeing me warily and Rosalie was staring at me like I was going to start screaming again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would vocalise my dream. It's okay, I'm not going to start screaming again." I said watching them. Emmett and Jasper nodded and left as did Alice and Rosalie smiling at me. Edward stayed, he moved to sit on the edge of my bed. I must have looked a state.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… I like it." Edward said, smiling gently at me. I laughed and got up to look at the 'haystack'. I gasped when I saw that my hair did look like I had gone through many bushes backwards. I huffed and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream, I mean?" He said. I knew that I couldn't, if I did I would have to tell him my deepest darkest secrets, which I hadn't even told Alice or Rosalie.

"No, it's okay. It was just a silly little nightmare." I insisted, he wasn't having it though to my annoyance.

"Bella, you kept screaming my name in horror and pain. We all thought you were actually hurt. Now come on, what was it?"

"I doesn't matter, let it go, please?" I said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. That worked.

"Fine. Now, I'm going to go because apparently we are going for ice-cream, so you need to get dressed." He said as he stood up. I hesitated and then wrapped my arms around him and whispered a thank you before skipping in to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Edward probably very confused.

**Oooo! So Bella's got secrets too, it's not just Edward... So, next chapter it's ICE-CREAM TIME! And snuggling up on sofa's for some reason... Reviews= Jasper and chocolate... Ahhhh... Hehe...**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice cream

**(A/N): Hehe! I'm so happy! I have had over 400 hits for this story, 11 faves, 4 alerts and 2 reviews –not so happy about the reviews though :( So, we discovered that both Edward AND Bella have mysterious pasts… Oh and did I mention that she refers to PHIL her STEP DAD as her real DAD? What happened to Charlie then? And why does she refer to Phil as her real dad? Don't worry, you'll find out soon…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Can still daydream about Jasper AND Emmett still… Sigh…**

Bella's POV

I showered quickly and got dressed. I felt like Alice with how excited I was, then I reminded myself it was only ice-cream and calmed down.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice whined. I giggled and ran down the stairs only to knock in to something very hard and tall. My breath whooshed out of me as I fell backwards only to be caught by Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Of course I was momentarily dazed by his sweet breath and his piercing eyes looking at me worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered, he chuckled and he pulled me up. Suddenly a loud horn honked from outside and I just about jumped out of my skin, Edward did too.

"Oh! That's Emmett!" Alice squealed as she wrenched open the door and sprinted to the enormous Jeep sitting outside. Jasper and Rosalie exchanged a look, shrugged and ran out too. Edward and I laughed.

We walked out like sane people and I locked the door. As we neared the car we realised there was only one seat left. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back, Rose was in the front and Emmett was driving.

"Well Bella, would you mind sitting on my lap?" Edward asked. The others burst out laughing and I blushed furiously.

"No, I don't mind." I said quietly, he heard and made his way to the giant car. He hoisted himself up and sat down. I followed but I was too short to get up, how did Alice get up?

"Uh, Edward can you give me a hand?" I asked looking at my feet. I looked up just in time to see Edward reaching out towards me. Hi s face suddenly morphed in to James' and I let out a small yelp and jumped back.

Everyone looked at me weirdly as I tried to calm my heart rate and breathing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." I said shaking my head. Edward cautiously held his arms out again, I closed my eyes and stepped towards him. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto his lap.

This was a big step for me, I normally never let men touch me, but Edward was different. I felt safe around him. I was shaking as I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me in confusion. I knew his mind was searching frantically for an answer to what I just did. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay! Let's go! I want some ice-cream!" Emmett said as he pulled away from the curb, I laughed.

"Typical Emmett, always thinking about his stomach!" I teased, Emmett pouted.

"Hey! That's not very nice Bells! Take that back." Emmett demanded his eyes still on the road.

"Well, maybe you do think about other things… Like girls and sports, but I think that's it." I stated. Emmett huffed and saw that he wasn't going to win with what I had just said. He started talking to Rose while Alice chatted to Jasper.

"Comfortable?" Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered at the feel of his breath on my ear and nodded. I fell asleep for the rest of the drive.

"We're here!" Emmett shouted. I woke up with a start and found that I was in Edward's arms. My face was pressed in to him and I was clutching his shirt. I let go and Edward looked down with an amused expression. I blushed of course.

"Come on guys! Get your butts out of the car tight now." Emmett growled, he was obviously very hungry. I tried to get out of Edward's grip but it just tightened.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I'd carry you of the car as you can't get down on your own. Oh and I don't want to let go just yet." He grinned cheekily and I blushed. He stood up and jumped out of the Jeep.

"Can I get down now?" I moaned. He laughed and set me down on my feet. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the ice-cream van where the others were waiting impatiently.

"Finally!" Emmett said as he turned to the guy in the van. He ordered for himself before asking all of us. "I'll have a Rocky Road, please. Rose?"

"Same for me."

"Jasper?"

"Triple Chocolate please."

"Alice?"

"Triple Chocolate as well, Emmy bear."

"Don't call me that. Bella?"

"Strawberry Surprise, I think."

"And finally, Edward?"

"Strawberry Surprise."

"Okay," Emmett turned back to the van. "So we want two Strawberry Surprises, two Triple Chocolates and two Rocky Roads. All large please."

The guy started scooping all the ice-cream in to tubs for us and putting the little, plastic spoons in them. Emmett paid and we started to walk off.

"You do realise that we just ordered the same flavour as another person here? If that makes any sense." I pointed out as we walked towards the Port Angeles Park, eating our treats in silence. They all look at me, then down at their ice-creams and then at each other. Then burst out laughing.

I did find it weird though, it was like each couple fitted. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, but Edward and I? I didn't think it was right. He deserved to be with some super-model not me, I was broken and damaged. He would never want me if he knew who I truly was, which he would never find out, nor would anyone else. They would run away screaming.

Suddenly I heard someone calling me, snapping me out of my thoughts. The others were staring at me like I had gone crazy.

"What?" I said, looking at them.

"Uh, nothing, but ,err, who would run away screaming?" Jazz asked.

"W-What do y-you m-mean?" I stammered.

"Well, you kind of said 'They would run away screaming', when we were talking about Alice going to get a job." He said, I looked at Alice and she looked a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice! I wasn't talking to you, I must have said my thoughts aloud." I gushed, blushing as I started to walk over to them.

"That's okay Bella." Alice said as she gave me a chocolaty smile, I giggled and told her she had ice-cream all round her mouth and on her teeth. She went slightly pink and ran her tongue all over her teeth and mouth, while Jasper stared at her. Wow, I thought, he must have it bad for her.

We found a picnic, sat down and started chatting. No one noticed until I pointed it out that the sky blue was getting darker. The moon was full tonight and the stars twinkled brightly. I smiled and we ran back to the car.

"Ha! I won!" Emmett shouted as he made it to the car first. "That means I get to choose what movie we get to watch!"

"That means it'll be a horror…" Edward mumbled, I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What? Oh god, I can't stand horrors! When I watched one last time I ended up hiding behind the sofa much to Alice's amusement. She didn't last long though, it was about five minutes later when she screamed and turned off the TV." I said as Edward laughed.

"Don't worry; we have three sofas for you to hide behind." He said. I sighed with relief and Edward helped me into the monster of a Jeep. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap this time so Edward and I got our own seats.

I had to admit that I missed being on his lap. I fell asleep again and was woken by Edward shaking me gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead." He whispered. I smiled lazily but when Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulders I was wide awake.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone roared with laughter as I pounded his back with my fists. He slung me round and in to his arms so that he could look at me.

"There, better?" He asked. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Edward just started laughing again. Emmett locked the Jeep as we walked to Edward's porch. He put me down and whipped the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and we went inside.

I had been in the Cullen's' house a few times before but I still couldn't get over how big their home was. Emmett came in grinning evilly. I shiver of fear went down my spine.

"Well, enough waiting, we are watching The Exorcist!" Emmett said. I visibly shivered this time. Edward looked at me and smiled gently. He took my hand and squeezed it. The others walked in to the lounge.

"It's okay; remember there are three sofas to hide behind." He said with a chuckle. I giggled nervously and tugged his hand and led him through the door in to where Emmett was crouched next to the TV. I gulped as Edward and I sat down on one of the sofas.

Emmett and Rose were on the sofa on the left and Alice and Jazz were on the one to the right. They were snuggled up together while Edward and I were at opposite ends.

The movie was terrifying but when the girl's head spun round **(A/N: Have never seen this movie but my dad said that bit was scary.) **it was too much. Alice and Rose had buried their faces in to Jasper's and Emmett's chests and were gripping them tightly. I had been cowering into the sofa and shaking.

I shrieked and jumped right into Edward's lap. I buried my face in his shirt and trembled. He was frozen for a second before he wrapped his arms securely around me. The shaking stopped and I looked up. He was looking down at me with a strange expression; he looked like he was torn over something.

Edward smiled and started to rock me gently, the motion made me sleepy and my eyes started to droop. I fell asleep and no nightmares came.

"Bella, love, wake up." Edward whispered in my ear. My heart lifted when he called me love. I opened my eyes to see those gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm awake." I said groggily. Edward chuckled and opened a door; I lifted my head to see that we were going into my bedroom. I was still half asleep as he put me down on my bed. I didn't let go though.

"Will you stay with me? Please? That movie really freaked me out." I said in a small voice. He blinked at me and then nodded. He lay down next to me and I snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight love."

**Yay! He's finally calling her love! So cute… Don't you think the ice-cream flavours suit them? Anyways, so in your review I want your guesses on what Edward or Bella's secrets are. You've had some hints but all will be revealed in time… Reviews= Muffins with Jasper AND Emmett in…yum… **


	7. Chapter 7: Club Euphoria

**(A/N): HELLO! So last chapter they all went out for ice-cream and watched The Exorcist AND Edward stayed with Bella because she was freaked out by the movie. He's also started calling Bella love. Also, check out my new story Hush Little One. It's had a really good response as far as my stories go :D Anyways, enjoy the drunkenness… hint hint… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn the lawyers who make me say this every time…**

Bella's POV

I woke up really early, around 5am I think. I tried to turn around but found that I couldn't because two strong arms were wrapped around my stomach. I tried to sit up but Edward's arms just tightened around me.

"Nope." He mumbled. I stifled a giggle and stayed still. His gentle snoring started again after a couple of minutes and I really needed to get up. I managed to slowly turn over to face him.

His vice like hold was still around my stomach and I was getting uncomfortable, I decided the only way to get up was to wake him up. I shook him, squeezed his arms, pinched him and slapped him. Nothing worked. I did the only thing left I could think of.

I pecked his nose and his eyes flashed open making me jump. He smiled and released his arms from around me to let me get up.

"Thank you for staying here last night. That movie really freaked me out." I said awkwardly. Edward got up then and put a hand through his messy hair.

"That's okay, don't worry about it." He said looking at me through his eyelashes. I opened and closed my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, can I give you my number?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my daze.

"Uh, sure!" I said as I threw myself onto the floor to search for my mobile. I found it under my bed where I had accidently kicked it from when I was hurrying to get ready the day before.

"Here you go." I said as I handed him the phone. He put his number and gave it back to me.

"There you go. See you soon Bella!" He said as he walked out my door. I let out a huge sigh and flopped back on my bed, smiling like a love-struck teenager. _Wait, _I thought, _Love-struck?_

I shook the thought off and went for a shower; the hot water always soothed me for some reason. Once I was finished I tip-toed back to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

After that I made breakfast for us. Rosalie and Jasper came down the stairs not soon after.

"Good morning!" I called as I set the table. They stopped and looked at me like I had grown another head, then looked at each other and smirked.

"Are you feeling alright Bella? You normally act like you're PMS-ing every morning." Rose said putting a hand on my forehead. I shook it off and glared at her. Jasper laughed, sat down and helped himself to some bacon.

"I'm fine." I said sternly. Just as I was about to sit down the door bell rang. I groaned and stomped to the door. I wrenched it open to see Alice.

"Hi Bella!" She sang as she danced through the door. I stood there staring at the space where she had just been before slamming the door shut and running to my breakfast.

"Guess what we're doing tonight Bella!" Alice said as she sat down and shovelled scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"I have no clue Alice." I sighed.

"We're going to the new club in Seattle! Club Euphoria, good name don't you think?" She announced.

"Oh, Alice! Why?" I moaned, slumping in my chair. I knew what it meant if we were going clubbing. Bella Barbie.

"Because we are going to enjoy our summer." Alice replied. I huffed and went back to eating my food. I ate in silence as the others chatted away. For most of the day I was reading but I got bored. I went downstairs to find Rose in the kitchen. I filled the sink with water and started to do the dishes.

"Hey why don't we invite Emmett and Edward to come as well?" Rosalie suggested, leaning against the counter as I washed up.

"Great idea! It may make the evening more entertaining, Jasper will have them to talk to." I exclaimed.

"Can you we go ask them now?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I'm done." I told her. We shoved on our shoes and went next door. I pressed the doorbell and Emmett answered.

"Hello ladies! What can I do for you?" He boomed.

"Hi Em. We were wondering if you and Edward wanted to come clubbing tonight. Alice's idea." I told him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, that would be cool. You can go ask Eddie if you want. He's in his room asleep I think." He shrugged.

"Asleep? It's two in the afternoon!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, that's Eddie." Emmett laughed. I nodded and stepped around him to go up the giant staircase. I vaguely remembered which door it was from the party. Sure enough, there was Edward lying on his bed fast asleep. I walked to the side of his bed and thought about the best way to wake him up. I did the same thing as last time and kissed his nose.

Suddenly his arms shot out, grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. He started nuzzling my neck and I giggled and squirmed. When he finally stopped I turned over, his beautiful emerald eyes were twinkling.

"Right, now you've stopped I wanted to ask you something," he nodded so I continued. "Would you like to come to Club Euphoria tonight? It's a new club in Seattle and Alice is dying to go."

"Okay, sounds good." He said after thinking for a minute. I rolled off the other side of his double bed and walked out the door. Rose and Emmett were still talking in the porch.

"Edward said yes. I'm going back over." I told them, skipping out the door. Alice was really rubbing off on me.

"Okay Bella, I'm just coming," Rosalie said as she jogged after me. "See you tonight Emmett!"

"I'll drive!" Emmett called back. Once I got in the house I ran up to my bedroom to find Alice standing there with GHD's in one hand and one on her hip. My eyes widened and I turned around to try and escape but Rose was blocking my path, smiling evilly at me.

"Bella! You know what time it is!" Alice sung as she stalked towards me.

"Its Bella Barbie time." I grumbled as I sat down in the chair in font of my dressing table.

"Yes it is!" Alice said as she started to curl my hair and Rosalie tackled my face.

After four hours of torture, we were all ready. Alice was wearing a silver, sequined, off-shoulder dress with killer heels, Rosalie was wearing a red, strapless dress that again barely covered her butt. I was wearing a black, halter-neck dress and heels which I was forced to wear against my will.

"Alice! Do I have to wear these?" I moaned, looking down at the death-traps on my feet.

"You'll be fine Bella! Now we have to go, the guys are waiting over at Emmett's." She said as she picked up her clutch bag then pushing me out the door. We tottered over next door.

"We're here!" Alice shouted. The boys came in laughing but when they saw us the laughter stopped and their jaws hit the floor. Emmett was staring at Rose, Jasper was staring at Alice and Edward was staring at me, I blushed under his gaze. Emmett cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Let's go!" He shouted, he put his arm around Rose's shoulders and marched her out the door. Edward walked over to me and gave me his arm, I took it and smiled.

I sat on Edward's lap again for the ride to the club. We got there quickly thanks to Emmett's maniac driving, I was literally gripping Edward's legs like my life depended on it.

"We're here!" Alice squealed. I looked out the window to see a giant neon sign saying 'Euphoria' and strobe lights spinning around. Emmett parked up and we jumped out the car.

"Hold on to my hand, Bella. There are tons of people here." Edward whispered in my ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Em spoke to a bouncer and i was pretty sure that he slipped him some money.

Inside was amazing, there was a giant dance floor, a bar where the bartenders were chucking the bottles to each other and making odd coloured cocktails.

"Wow." I breathed. Edward chuckled beside me and followed the others to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender said, flashing me a smile and a wink.

"I'll have a Margarita and I think Alice wants a Cosmopolitan. Rose?" I asked.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach please." She said, winking at Emmett who visibly gulped. I stifled a giggle and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"I'll have a Zombie thanks." Edward ordered.

"And I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea. Emmett you're our designated driver so what are you gonna have?" Jasper said smiling at the pouting man beside him.

"I'll have a Virgin Apple Mojito then." Emmett grumbled. We took our drinks and sat on the stools. I took a sip from Edward's drink.

"Ugh! How do you drink that? It's so strong!" I spluttered.

"That's because it's for real men." Edward laughed as he puffed his chest out. We sat and talked and drank for an hour. Edward and Jasper switched to non-alcoholic drinks after their first ones. They said they 'needed to keep us in order'.

"Come on girls! I want to dance!" Alice moaned putting on her puppy-dog face. I giggled and took her hand and Rose's. Alice pulled us to the dance floor and started to dance. I was pretty drunk by then so I gave up easily and started to sway my hips to the music. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around to see a man with dark, russet skin, black hair and dark eyes.

"Hey baby, want to dance?" He said in what he probably thought was a flirty voice.

"No thanks." I said smiling. I tried to turn around but the man grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Why not honey?" He slurred, I grimaced as his breath fanned across my face. It smelled of beer and mints. I tried to pull away but he held me tight.

"Let me go!" I hissed. Anger flashed through his eyes and he tried to tug me off the dance floor.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Edward shouted over the roaring music. My head shot up to see him and Emmett standing there, glaring at the man. He let go off my arm like it had burnt him and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you!" I said as I threw myself at Edward. He caught me and laughed.

"That's alright Bella. I think we better get home, you girls are drunk." He smirked and let go of me.

"Hey! I'm not that drunk!" I slurred as I swayed and nearly fell over. Edward caught me again.

"Yes you are that drunk." He said before knocking my legs out from behind me and carrying me in his arms out of the club. It was the same with the others, Rosalie was in Emmett's arms having a giggling fit and Alice was in Jasper's arms staring at him.

"Let's get you girl home, shall we?" Emmett boomed before swinging Rose into the front seat. Alice had fallen asleep so she stayed in Jasper's arms but I sat in my own seat. Like the last time, I missed being in Edward's lap.

I felt exhausted and had a headache so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Haha, making them drunk is fun! I should do it more often… Next chapter it's Edward's POV from the morning after the party. Au revoir! Remember to REVIEW and to check out my new story! **


End file.
